Blaster
Um Blaster era qualquer tipo de arma à distância que disparava tiros de intensa energia de plasma, muitas vezes confundida como lasers. Operando sob os mesmos princípios que o armamento do laser, os blasters convertiam o gás rico em energia a um feixe de partícula incandescente que poderia derreter através dos alvos.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections Os Blasters foram produzidos de uma variedade de formas e tamanhos como a pistola blaster e o rifle blaster. O armamento de Blaster também podia ser acoplado em droides e veículos. Eles também poderiam bater com grande fricção ou mesmo força explosiva, permitindo que um tiro mate no impacto, mesmo o alvo sendo blindado. Algumas batidas do blaster poderiam causar o sangramento em vez de queimaduras, ou poderiam fazer ambos por causa da força explosiva que causa outro dano em torno da ferida. Apesar de suas explosões ardentes, aquelas armas variadas da partícula energizada, poderiam ser contrariadas por selos magnéticos e por protetores do defletor . A lâmina de um sabre de luz também podia desviar os tiros de um blaster. Nas Forças de Segurança de Naboo, alguns blasters foram equipados com armas de ascensão. Alguns blasters poderiam disparar tiros de treinamento de baixa potência caracterizados por sua cor alaranjada. Aparições *"A Recipe for Death" *''Darth Maul 3'' * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' * * '' * '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doutora Aphra \1: Livro I, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra \1: Livro I, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra \1: Livro I, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 4'' *''Doutora Aphra 5'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Snowball Sight *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short: Wampa Woes * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' }} =Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Tipos de armas Categoria:Armamento blaster